Dog demon Kagome
by i-wish-i-was-kagome
Summary: It has been three years since the Shikon no Tama was taken from Naraku and he was killed, Inuyasha telling her to leave the group and to never come back, the well not ever allowing her pass throught it ever again. Two and a half years since a demon killed
1. Dog Demon Kagome

A/N okay hi people this is my new story its not at all what I usaully write but I liked the idea for a long time and just wanted to try it out. so tell what you think.

It has been three years since the Shikon no Tama was taken from Naraku and he was killed, Inuyasha telling her to leave the group and to never come back, the well not ever allowing her pass throught it ever again. Two and a half years since a demon killed Shippo, Miroku and Sango while they tried to protect a village. Two years since Kikyo took Inuyasha to hell with her leaving the tetsiaga in Kagome's position, and one year since Kagome was turned into something she despised the most. Now someone she hates with passion is back, haunting her days stalking every one of her moves waiting.

Her heels clicked as she walked down the cobble stone road. Her raven black, silver streaked hair swayed in the slit breeze twirling it around her face. A male and female companion walked by her side, there pace slow and steady as if they had no where to go. She ran her hand through her hair placing a few stray strands behind her slightly pointed ear, then placing a this clawed hand on the sword that set to the side if her waist.

The male dog with long wavy black hair lifted his wet black nose to the air sniffing it lightly, letting out a low growl. The fur on his back rose in a defensive manner. The female dog with odd color fur of a silver and tan mixed, sniffed the air delicately the fur on their back's raise slightly less than the male, but she didn't growl. The humanoid dog finally sniffed the air finding a scent familiar to it, and growled at her companions to stop or else.

"Tanrei come out right now, there is no need to try to hide we all can smell you" the humanoid dog said speaking so the person could tell what she was saying, as she took her hand off of the sword that lay at her hip. The male and female dog relaxed laying down onto the warm ground waiting for them to be able to move on once again.

" Yes I guess you're right" a female wolf walked out of the tree line. " so how have you and your two companions been fairing? Good hopefully." She smiled a sad, but still cold smile. Tanrei was a young wolf demon that had gotten as close as you could to friends with her. She was short and had long wavy black hair, which was streaked with blood red and a dark blue color, her eyes were also a deep blue, and if she was to get really mad they, not into blood lust, they would turn blood red. Usually she would have a black and white wolves with her, Sendo and Itonami, but they were patrolling the area nearby watching for demons so the girls could at least have a secretive conversation.

" So I guess you didn't just come here to talk, now did you,"her voice was harsh as her silver eyes looked strait at Tanrei intently, straight into her soul forcing an answer from the girl.

"Yes you are right, unfortantally this is not just a visit from a good old friend, but it is to tell you some news that has reached my ears and attention, I figured you would want to know as soon as possible." the wolf answered with the same tone, looking back at the dog demon, her gaze never shifted or softened, both of them were cold so this didn't faze them at all. Sendo and Itonami arrived unnoticed and took the spot next to the dog demons two companions laying there large heads on there paws.

"You know that I don't have all day, I have things to do people to see, so what is this news that is so important that you had to seek me out?" this information had the potential to be very important, or something that just needed to be done, but she didn't have time for nothing.

" One word." Tanrei paused briefly then continued "Sesshomaru, he's come looking for you, just recently."

"What does he want with me, he only knows me as the human miko not of what I am now." she replied bitterly

"That is all that I've heard, I figured that you would like to know about this bit of information as soon as possible. He may have something up his sleeve."

"Yes most likely he does. Thank you I will put this information to good use, since you are already hear why don't you tag along for a while I'm sure Raikou and Hekireki wouldn't mind some company," looking over to the black and silver dogs," and it is quit lonely to not be able to talk anybody." she began to walk along the cobble stone road, once more the clicking of her heels could be heard all the day time air.

"Yea sure, but shouldn't you hide for a while, ya' know till this dies down a bit, ya' don't want to get caught," Tanrei tried to reason.

"If he wants to find me, he will, even if I was to hide, but I won't cower away just because it's Sesshomaru. Besides it's not like I can't handle myself, just don't worry about me." she said in a harsh tone, her hand mindlessly playing with the jewel around her neck, rubbing its smooth surface. " It's not like it matter's I don't have a place in this world, it has been destroyed, now it's just borrowed time while I finish one last task on this hell of a planet."

Tanrei ran up to her friend falling in stride with her. She turned briefly beaconing for both of their companions to fallow them. The dogs and wolves got up slowly stretching, then trotting up to the two girls. The sounds of heels and nails scratching the ground echoed throw the noon air.

Later that day

The day was growing late, evening was almost over as the sun was beginning to set, and the crescent moon began to rise over the night sky. She began to slow down then stopped moving into the thick woods. They walked in the dark light for over an hour, when finally they stopped at a small clearing, with a hot spring near.

"We will stay her tonight, to rest, then tomorrow we will start out again as early as we can. Everyone got that."(A/N she has a name but it won't be reviled for a while so I will use Arashi for when other people talk to her) Arashi said harshly. Setting down her black leather bag, then taking out two black stones. "Tanrei go get me some small twigs for the fire."Arashi ordered but not that hostilely.

"While you do that I'll get us some fresh water and fix up the camp site."The mentioned she wolf took off to the forest grabbing stick and twigs all the way. While that was being done Arashi when to the hot spring for water, gathering it in a leather pouch.

Twenty minutes later Tanrei appeared from the tree's with and her arms full of small twigs and other types of wood. While waiting Arashi had made a pit for the twigs, along with setting up two places to sit and lay down or even sleep if one was tired. Tanrei dropped the sticks onto the ground, and then with a heavy sigh dropped herself next to them.

"Got your sticks."

"Thanks," Arashi mumbled grabbing a few small sticks and twig placing them in the pit, the she went to the bag that was carried around with her, picking out two small black stones. When back at the pit she stuck the small stones causing sparks to flying everywhere, causing small black smoke, then a small flame, it grew until it was a good healthy size, adding a few sticks afterwards.

"So... what do you think that Sesshomaru wants with you? I mean... well I don't know but... hn this is really complicated."

"It does not matter what he wants with me, but your assured this I won't give in to him, he is just a male it doesn't matter and I have things to do till then and this is not a problem." Arashi assured, laying back onto a tree near the fire.

" Yea I guess you're right but, but I mean doesn't he scare you at all? He is the ruler of the western lands, and he's known to kill without a second thought for whom you are. Like he's killed villages and not even cared"Tanrei exclaimed, fear tinted her voice a bit, but not as much as it would with most people.

" Yes if that was the reason, I would most likely cower in fear of him, yet now he has a young child with him, so he its not intimidating all that much, at least for demons like you and me that actually have some power and control yet he still would be a formidable opponent." She

said in a bored tone, while her friend gaped at this bit of so called new information, well at least to her.

"He has a kid with him! But isn't he unmated? How can that be then?" Tanrei gaped once again only because she was in the presence of Arashi otherwise her face would be cold and calm, confusion rolled off of her in waves.

" Yes you are most correct but to shock you more, a female human child to be exact, she has been with him for the last four or five years." Tanrei eyes widened more if it was possible Sesshomaru the human hater had a female human child with him this was huge news to her.

" so onto something different, how is our old friend Kagura doing. Faring well hopefully?"

" oh yes Kagura she has been doing quit well recently, so has Kana, they are very happy to be away from that beast, Naraku." Tanrei said the last part with vemon hinted on every word, she really didn't even know Naraku but she still hated him with vengeance.

" well I think that the hot spring is calling us, and we should heed that call."Arashi's voice was cold but if you new her well you could tell she was somewhat in a good mood, at least as good as it would get. She slowly rose from the stop near the fire, wiping the particals of dirt that clung to

her form. " Raikou, Hekireki, Sendo, Itonami, please stay here and watch the clearing."Arashi dropped the tetsiaga onto the ground putting up a barrier to that no one could take it, or even sense it.

Tanrei fallowed dropping her sword with the wolves, not worrying to put a barrier around it, for her sword was not special. Then turning to the spring.

The two girls stripped their armor off placing it onto the ground, then their leather clothing, setting down. Then they slipped into the warm relaxing water, relaxing the tense muscles that lay in it's depths, calming the tortured mind, healing mental wounds.

"This is perfect for the days that are going to be coming up, god its going to be a living hell for the few weeks or so, well until Sesshomaru stops the bitchy task of finding you. That is going to be one hell of a hard task looking for you, haha I just thought of this, but how is he going to find you, your now a dog demon."

"Don't put dog and demon together."

Tanrei wasn't paying attention that much and went on" The biggest problem is going to be your scent it changed a bit when you changed."

"Yes that will prove to be a small problem, but must you forget that my old scent is still mostly there and he will senses the tetsiaga, and will make the transition for the fact that when I was human I was only able to grasp the tetsiaga. He is a smart demon, yet we are smarter right." yet little did she know that Sesshomaru was hot on her trail, and getting closer to her everyday.

"Yes but aren't you afraid at all?" 'Yea were smart but it will be easier if he's a few moves ahead of you.' Little did either of them know that Sesshomaru knew who both of them were, Arashi's real name and a lot of other information about them both. He was ever just miles away form the girl as is. Following the trail they left.

" Afraid of that animal, oh please, I could kill him an a second." ' ya that's if I was lucky enough to get that one second haha that will be the day.' she wasn't worried about fighting Sesshomaru but there is a chance for anything to happen in a battle, never under estimate your opponent, they can beat you in a heart beat if you do.

" well I am going back to the camp it is getting quit hot in here, good night,"Tanrei said calmly lifting her small body out of the hot spring's water, shaking it off like a dog then just throwing on the top of her leather suit. While Arashi stayed in nodding as to tell that she was going to stay a bit longer.

" so sesshomaru has come looking for Kagome," the word sounded foreign in her mouth, almost like something a young child would say then the mother would smack there hands telling them to never say it again. "What could he want with her, she could be dead for all he knows." she laughed more colder( that doesn't really sound proper but oh well)

" yes she could be dead but, I highly doubt that, I have caught traces of her scent and I have found out her new name that she goes by." a stotic dog demon said from behind the tree line. He stepped out , slowly walking up to edge of the hot spring.

" oh you have now, so what is her second name, please do en-light me with this new information." Arashi laid back unstartled by his appearance.

" ah but the most interesting thing is that, she has been under my nose for the last year, and she has turned into a dog demon as like you and I. Now isn't that interesting, Arashi?"

"Yes it is but is there a point to this? Or have you come to me for help."

"But why would I need your help when I know right where she is?"

"Haha yes you are very right, but..."

Arashi didn't have time to finish when sesshomaru yelled "Quite I am sick of your insolence, I know who you are!"

A twisted smile appeared on her face "Oh yes I bet you do." she gave a very cold laugh congering up a demon cloud in the form of a large dog. " Then I guess I shall take my leave... Raikou, Hekireki come to me, sorry Tanrei for the early leave. Sesshomaru... haha we will meet again some time." she throw a pale thin leg over the white cloud dogs back grabbing onto its back while it toke her into the sky.

" You leave now and when I find you again, you will be punished, and severally!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kagome, summoning his acid whip, the green whip hissed as it sliced throught the night sky towards Arashi. Who nearly avoided it but it made big gash, the poison sizzled in her arm, the dog demon cloud going higher into the sky as she gave a loud evil laugh.

" You wont find me again, punishment is what I live, it ensures that the body is alive." The two dog demon companions, Raikou and Hekireki jumped into the air Raikou( Raikou means lightning in Japanese) had lightning at her paws and Hekireki (Hekireki means thunder in Japanese) had clouds at his feet. The two dogs moved up to there masters side howling to the two wolves back at the campsite. "This is where I am going to take my leave, good bye for good Sesshomaru." Arashi put her fingers to her lips kissing them slightly then blowing the kiss out of her palm.

"I will find you and when I do you will regret trying to run away, mark those words girl they will come true in due time." Sesshomaru shouted into the night sky.

"I highly doubt that dog demon, I will not be seen by you again." Arashi vowed to herself, a large cloud of dust appeared around them then vanished leaving no trace of the female dog demon named Arashi, this would be the last time she would be called Arashi.

"Oh yes you will see me again, that acid in you arm will lead me to you in do time, just wait my little dog demon Kagome."

A/N so that is my first chapter if you like it review and if people do like it the next chapter is already being writen. So please review even just to say for me to update. thank you.


	2. A haunting dream

Chapter Two: A haunting dream

Hello! Back with the next chapter of Dog demon Kagome. Now this chapter may be odd so just to forwarn you. Also this chapteris two years after the last one just so you know. I want to thanks everyone who reviewed this chapter is is very much appreciated. The next chapter unfortantly has not been started I'm still unsure how to start it. Most likly Sesshomaru will not be in the next chapter or two but even that is undecided. Oh and before i foreget the Shikon No Tama IS NOT COMPLETE well it was before the last chapter then it broke again so you know. Well much love Authoress, Lizzie.

"Ame, Ame where are you? Please don't leave me here alone, I'm so scared, please Ame come back to me!" a young girl cried out into the night, tears steamed down her pale little cheeks, as she thrashed around in her futon throwing the covers all over the ground, twisting around in the pink sheets.

"Oh god Ame I'm so scared please, oh please come back!" the child waled even louder as she sat up in her futon, clutching the sweat covered sheets. Two little puppies peered up letting out loud little whines as they nuzzled the girl's hand gently.

"Sh., sh. Yuki I'm right here don't worry, sh, sh come on tell mommy what's wrong." Ame continued to hush the little girl, saying sweet calming words, while she picked up the little girl and gently rocked her.

" Oh mommy it was horrible! There was this big dog demon came here, to the hut and he said that he owned you and then took you away from me! It was so horrible! He was so big and had these weird golden eyes, I'm so scared!" Yuki barried her head into the dog demoness's shoulder and cried for a few mores hours till she fell asleep, her pink eyes red and cheeks blochy.

Ame's clothes were soaking wet and sticking to her thin curvy body, she gently placed a strand of Yuki's long wavy white and pink hair behind one of her little pointed ears and kissed her forehead, gently laying her down.

"So it seems that Sesshomaru has come looking for me once again. Now why would he do that, he knows not of who I am now."

Ame sighed heavily looking down at the wound on her arm, it should have been gone but no even after two years it was still there the gentle sting of pain evident. "Why does he insist on looking for me? What does he want with me? It has been two years since that day"

She rubbed the black crescent moon that adorned her head as if it were ink and trying to get it off. " does this have something to do with this moon or these fucking stripes that adorn this pale lifeless body?" staring at the silver stipes that adorned a pale porcelain wrist. "Maybe I should find out what he wants."

"No I will not give in we are doing good as we are. We will get through this and I no we will be free, free from his grasp, able to get away form my past that has haunted me for the last five years, making my life in a living hell." Yuki turned in her bed, laying on her side, two puppies under slender arms.

Ame stood up petting the two little pups that lay under Yuki's white arms, turning to the room's door opening then walked the short distance form Yuki's room to her's.

Where a small bed in the corner sat, its dark black covers thrown all over from her sudden awakening in the middle of the night. She yawned stretching out her long arms and dropped onto the makeshift bed, letting out a heavy sigh .

"What am I going to do? Yuki's dream may be a sight into the future. If Sesshomaru comes for me again I may not get away I can not leave Yuki, she wouldn't be able to protect herself, he would take her hostage to get to me. Maybe I should talk to him, it would possibly save Yuki." She let out another heavy sigh closing her silver blue eyes, this was going to be hard to figure out.

ERI'S DREAM/FLASHBACK

A young raven haired girl walked along the dirt beaten path green and red trees passing by slowly , dark brown eyes turning to the bright blue sky that lay above.

Happily watching the clouds just float lazily by, forming odd shapes and animals that looked kinda disformed. She stopped gazing at the sky and feeling the kind breeze that passed by. Arms up raised into the air, eyes closed gently, hair fluttering in the breeze.

"Kagome."

The girl smiled turning to the hanyou,(A/N I really don't know how to spell it because it is spelled so many ways so if someone would be so kind and tell me how it is spelled, thank you)

raven hair dancing around soft a colored face, showing off her friendly disposition, and the soft smile that played on her face.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha, I just couldn't help myself it was so nice out, I just had to stop and feel the breeze." Kagome smiled happily trotting over to the half demon named Inuyasha, stepping into pace with him.

"Kagome I kinda have to talk to you... this is hard to say but here it goes, you can never go back home to the future." Inuyasha stated calmly, as he kept willing to never looking at the girl.

"What do you mean?" the sweet smiled disappeared leaving a face of confusion.

"Well now since the jewel is finished, you cant ever go back, because the well doesn't work anymore."

"Well then I can stay with you right?" Inuyasha's golden eyes turned to the ground unable to look at the young woman that stood in front of him.

Kagome was getting nervous, why was he acting all serious? He wasn't like this ever really, he was acting as if he was dying, oh god what if he was? Horrible thoughts flooded into mind of things that could be happening.

" No you can't stay with me... and Kikyo. We no I have decided that you are to leave and go live somewhere else." He started off in a soft voice and it gained more force, almost to a yell, it was all directed to Kagome, who was standing teary eyed.

She could not believe what she was hearing, there was no way he said that. First that she could never go home then, she could not even stay with him, what was she to do? Where was she to go, she had no place to stay.

"But where do I stay? I have no were to go to... Inuyasha why did you do this to me? I've always stood by your side, and now you leave me for a dead claypot." Kagome screamed, totally pissed off, confused, sad, mad, and frustrated. She felt used, like a dirty rag. He used her to find the jewel shards and then once he got them he left her for someone who was, just dead living of maidens souls.

"I don't give a rats ass what you do, your not my problem any more" Inuyasha said not quit paying attention to the conversation anymore, to him it was pointless and unimportant.

"That's all I was, a problem?" Kagome's head bowed down in defiance, for that's who she was , a person not to toy with a deadly weapon, at least when mad, not a person that could or would be taken lightly.

"No you could see the jewel shards"

"So that was all, how despicable, you are a horrible person, no half demon, I'm ashamed to of known you," Kagome stated calmly to Inuyasha's face, her brown eyes blazing.

"How could I thought you were different than that... guess I was wrong about that." Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha's gaze shifted to the ground, how could he look at her? After all he had done she was the only person who really cared for him and he knew it, yet he went back to the person who was just a shell of her former self. A person who had tried to kill him and his friends numerous times. Someone who had given the shards to his worst enemy, and then acted as if it was no big deal hoping that he would forgive her. He couldn't look at the girl in front of him, she was powerful, kind, loving, and the and something that was quit important, alive.

"Ya know what Inuyasha go to hell for all I care!"

Kagome with a one last look of disgust she turned and walked off into the pitch black forest, never to be seen by her friends again, not like it really mattered anymore.

The only problem was were to go? She was a priestess with powers that were untrained, who would want that? She had knew no friendly demons, well other than Kouga, and she wasn't going to look for help with him. He had Ayame now.

The forest grew darker as she walked deeper into it. Also it grew colder, the temperature dropping ten degree's as the day wore on going into the late night. But Kagome kept walking on.

After twelve hours of walking Kagome's feet and legs hurt so badly, but she kept walking something pulled her further, farther away from him, she was like a fly being attracted to a bright light . It really didn't matter she was so caught up in thinking, the pain went unnoticed. Her school uniform was in tatters branches ripping of the cloth making it so it just covered her small frame.

It wasn't that he had said that he didn't love her, she had known that for some time and got over it mostly, it was not the fact he told that she had been a liability, she already knew that he didn't have to tell her. It was that she could never go home to her family and go to school with her friends. That she couldn't at least stay with him until she found another place to live. That she had to leave with nothing, no one, but herself and what she had. That is what had really upset her.

Kagome kept walking her pondering going deeper as she thought of all the reasons she couldn't of stayed with Inuyasha. She kept at this for another hour or so until she tripped on an up raised root falling on her hands and knee's

"Were the hell do I go know? I have know were to go," She screamed into the tree's head bowed once again, of corse not paying attention to what or who was around her, as she stood back up brushing off the dirt that clung to her, and began to walk into a small open clearing.

"You could alwaysssss come with me little girl, and be my nexxxxxt meal" a ugly purple snake demon hissed, coming out of the shadows and moved closer to Kagome. "And how nicccccce you have jewel sssssshardssssss." it warped one of it's three scaly tails around her, using the other two and its body to close off any possible escape routes.

"Stay away from me, you can tell I'm a priestess, and I'll be able purify you with one arrow"

Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows that lay on her back, strung the bow, the string pulled taunt, and stepped into a battle stance ion just a matter of seconds, years of jewel shard hunting helping to be able to do that(A/N I'm not that good at battle sense's, so very sorry)

The snaked moved its huge head back as it gathered vemon in it's pale white fangs. The putrid liquid dripped from them burning acid holes into the ground. Kagome let go of the arrow, it whizzed by the snake. Despite its size the thing could move with great speed and agility. Kagome did the only thing that made sense redid another arrow.

The snake made another move for the young miko fangs barred, vemon dripping, causing holes to form in the forest's floor. Kagome released another arrow in which caught the end of one tail purifying it to hell. The new wound sizzled the purifying energy moving up the snakes body.

In blind rage the snake made a few desperate attacks to kill the miko before he himself died. Most of his attempts failed only leaving marks on the ground, all but in his last attack he sliced Kagome's leg leaving poison sizzling in the wound.

All of a sudden a young femal wolf demon burst throw the tree, black, red, and blue hair flowing behind her "Oh no you wont that is my snake to kill!" she yelled and jumped into the clearing next to Kagome.

With great speed she ran in front of the demon, then in one solid motion she removed her sword from it's tilt(I no that's not the word but I can not remember the word at this second sorry) cutting the snake down the middle.

"Jewel shards, I can't believe I didn't even sense the shard" Kagome grabbed up a small shard, form inside the snakes stomach, placing the Shikon No Tama shard into her small hand and purifying it instantly into a white color.

"I guess I was really not paying attention if I couldn't even sense a shard, stupid me" Kagome voiced oblivious to the she wolf that was till there. _' I can't believe I didn't even notice this, either I must be getting out of touch or just not paying attention at all good that's not a good thing'_

"So you must be the miko called Kagome. Right?" the she wolf asked caulking her head to the side, examining the girl that stood in front of her that wore the odd kimono, as she sheathed(ah hah that is the word) her sword, and combed throw her odd colored hair, putting it back if place.

"Yes I am...if you don't mind me asking, um who are you? Why were you after that snake?" Kagome asked, feeling more than just a bit uncomfortable under the she wolf's intense stare, her eyes a blue red. To make matters worse she had not a clue of who this girl was yet and the she wolf knew her name already. But a lot of people did know who she was being the infamous miko that had killed Naraku.

"Oh how very rude of me. So sorry, I am Tanrei of the... well I belong to no clan now but it does not matter. Don't be alarmed of how I know you my ex pack leader spoke of you often," the female wolf demon named Tanrei spoke politely yet coldly.

"Oh."

"I was after that stupid snake cause it stole that shard and also my dinner," Tanrei said in a carefree tone talking to no one imparticular. " I just though I would show the stupid thing that I'm not some fucking push over, just cause I'm a girl, stupid snake got what it deserved."

"Oh" Kagome quietly repeated taking a seat on the ground, the twelve hours of walking non stop was talking a toll on her small body. "Do you mind if I keep this shard it doesn't got much power cause of it's size

"Sure. Yea I know but it was a bit powerful to some point. Don't you travel with a group or anyone else, it's very dangerous for a miko with untrained powers to be out alone you know that right." Tanrei's cold voice was laced with concern for the miko that stood in front of her. It was way to dangerous really for her to be out alone.

"Yea your right." was the very harsh, quiet response, this confused Tanrei even more wasn't just a second ago this same miko as friendly as she could be at the minute and now her voice was harsher than her's and it had taken her over nine years of even being cold to this extent.

"If you don't have anyone to travel with you can me, Sendo and Itonami would like to see a new face around."

"Really you don't mind?"

"Nope" Tanrei replied as she began to walk out of the clearing back to the cave in which she had been staying in for the last month or so. Kagome was a little skeptical about going with the she wolf. But were else did she have to go, let me think... uh no where. Finally with an oh god I hope this is a good idea she fallowed slowly the pain coming back from more or less thirteen hours.

END ERI"S DREAM/FLASHBACK

Ame woke with a start, a thin layer of sweat covered her body, why was she having these dreams? The were plaguing her dreams for the last year. Making her relive what her live was like. It was like a movie from when Inuyasha force her leave until the last encounter with Sesshomaru which was two years ago.

This was a living hell to her, do you really think she liked having these dreams... no. she could defiantly live without them, it was a real pain in the ass. Most people would think that those were in a sense good dreams but to her they were nightmares cause that night two years ago she left the one person that had always been there for her, but now maybe it was a good idea to try and find her once again it wouldn't hurt, and the dreams might even go away, what a plus.

She layed her head back down, closing the cold silver blue eyes that could look into your soul, allowing a silver fire to play at her finger tips, it danced playfully lighting up the night sky. The pale moon shown throw a small window that lay in the wall next to Ame's 'bed' creating a unearthly glow on her pale white skin, her long black silver hair creating a dark halo around her as she lay there, the silver fire fading back into the shadows.

Raikou and Hekireki lay next to the door, their heads on their large paws, as they slept gently the moon forcing them into darkness. Ame lay there half way between conscious and unconsciousness, her chest rising up and down slightly giving off the look that she was completely asleep and content.

No one even noticed the danger that lurked just out that little window for they did not pay attention, due to all of the commotion that had taken place just because of one harmless dream.

But if that was just a harmless dream, then how did it scare one of the coldest demoness's there are? Could it be that it is the one thing she actually fears? Or is it the fact that the hate for him was so large?

"Ame if you would have just have come with me that night two years ago you wouldn't have to worry about anything. Maybe if you come peacefully this time I will let you keep that little girl, what's her name again, oh yes Yuki that's it haha. Unlike last time, this time I _will _have you." Sesshomaru jumped in the window and laughed, as he touched her pale skin, gently caressing it. He kissed the black crescent moon that lay on her forehead. " Don't worry you will be saved, my little dog demon Kagome."

Yawning Ame cracked open a silver blue eye, blurry vision at first, but once it cleared up a figure with silver hair and a blue crescent moon on a forehead came into sight. She bolted up and out of the makeshift bed letting out a blood curtailing scream, waking the whole sleeping hut's inhabitants.

Yuki slowly walked/stumbled into her mother's room rubbing her pink eyes "Mom what's wrong?" the young demoness yawned, stretching out her white arms, and looked up into golden eyes. The breath in her throat hitched as she tried to let out a scream.

" Oh my god! Get away form my mother!" the demonessess eyes started glowing dark pink and her hair flew wildly around her body, she was going into a hysterical state, from the fact that this man might take her mother away. "Don't touch her she didn't do a thing to you."

Ame regained thought process, realizing what was happening. "NO! Yuki get control of your self and run, get away from here. I can handle this don't worry about me. You just get to safety please " Ame ran over to the girl that stood in door way standing in front of her, the silver fire licking at her fingers dancing happily for it got to be out once again. Her silver blue eyes narrowed hatred playing across them.

"If she runs I will find her then kill her in front of you. Young girl stay here."

"You, Sesshomaru, have no right to tell my daughter to do anything! She can think for herself you don't have no right to do it for her." Ame poked his chest, the silver fire burning him. " Now get out of _my _home you are trespassing, not only in _my _home but on _my_ lands also."

Sesshomaru looked down his face only centimeters from Ame's cold face, a smirk graced his royal lips "Defiant little bitch aren't you now, well I just have to teach you your place."

"Yea I am guess that would be a problem now wouldn't it," Ame taunted, as Sesshomaru went to grab her wrist. " Yea touch me and see what will happen," the dog demoness smiled evilly.

"Do you think I'm stupid little bitch."

"All men are, so of corse you are no exception." Ame gave a cold laugh beginning to summon her acid whip

"We'll see about that." Sesshomaru seethed his golden eyes narrowed. He jumped back a few feet. _' I doubt that you will do this Sesshomaru any harm at all'_

"This is going to be very fun, teaching you your place bitch."

Ame took out a blue acid whip, flicking it towards Sesshomaru. In a flash the male dog demon was behind Ame, arms around her waist "Too slow, too bad I guess, now for my prize." he whispered as he licked her pointed ear, sending shivers down her back.

Ame smiled evilly, her silver blue eyes twinkled mysteriously. The silver fire appeared once more as she peeled Sesshomaru's slender hands off of her, burning them with her purifying touch, and throw him against a wall.

"Now leave my home and land, stay away from me for ever, I never want to see your face again." Ame turned to a wide eyed Yuki beginning to gently usher the girl back to her room.

Sesshomaru stood up walking calmly to the two demonessess "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to turn your back on you enemy? Guess not all the better." He gabbed Ame's waist bringing her flush with his well toned body, using one hand he grasped her wrists and held them out.

Yuki dropped on the floor sobbing, cheeks flushed bright red, water dripping from hands. "No please let my mother go, she's all I have, oh please let her go." The wolf dog kept on crying, the thin kimono that covered her body was soaked with tears.

"Shut up halve breed."

"I'm full demon thank you very much. if you are too stupid to tell."

"It does not matter anyways, she can not be your mother since she is untouched you are part wolf."

"I could have mated a wolf." one word entered the girls minds '_duh'_

"Yes that is feasible yet you are still untouched."

'_Okay so he has a point on that but that is not the problem here, the problem is how am I to get out of this predicament? Grr this is not good, he put my hands in the air so I can't burn him with purifying fire. What to do'_

"Why are you hear Sesshomaru? Two years and you finally want to find me again?Toy with what was left of me, hope that I would beg for you, well you have another thing coming." Ame's lips turned up into a sneer like a dog when it's lips are curled up when letting out a growl.

everything burned with anger, feet to hands, everything. This anger fueled something, a thing that had not been out since the beginning.(A/N I am purposely being vague just so you know) The control was never lost, always contained kept in locked up. But now it was being released, red eyes signaled the change.

"Bitch control yourself! This is unacceptable, control yourself now" Sesshomaru's hold on Ame's wrist tightened greatly sharp nails piercing a this delicate layer of skin, giving a sharp ruff shake, trying to get the female dog back under control once again.

"let her go, even if you can keep hold, the silver flame will surely kill you. Don't try just let her go." Yuki stated calmly, wiping the tears that trailed down pale cheeks, also informing the male dog demon lord what was able to happen, if the control was completely lost. It something that had taken so long to get control of, a thing that if lost could kill anyone, a power that should never be unleashed.

"Quite half breed, do not tell me what to do."

The once thinly held control snapped, letting lose a fury that held and unknown flame a power that was told to kill and to kill all that stood in the way. Blood that was meant to be spilt. A way to give death who stood in the way opposing.

"Don't tell her what to do, your problem is with me not her." Ame hissed pulling her hands free

A/N Okay so that is the end yes I know that you don't know what is going to happen and I can tell you that even in the next chapter it wont start were it ended BUT if I don't forget it I will put it in a dream in the next chapter but at some point in time you will know what had happened flash back or dream just so you know

REVIEWS

Mysticalflame- I like this story, it's not the cliche 'Kagome see Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Kagome runs off, turns into a dog demon somehow. Kagome and Sesshomaru

fall in love and everyone's alive and there's a totally happy ending.'

I'm getting pretty tired of those. They're incredibly easy to predict.

So anyway, I do enjoy this quite a bit and would like you to continue

it.

M, there are problems. There are spelling mistakes and grammar

problems, but they aren't too major.

Oh, and I have a question. So Kagome and Sesshoumaru were talking at

that last part, then Kagome hopped onto one of her two demon friends and

left. But she also left the tetsusaiga, since earlier in the story you

said that she put it on the ground and placed a concealment spell on it

so that it couldn't be sensed or taken. But she just took off, so it's

back at the campsite. What's she gonna do?

I'll see ya later, ja ne!

This story will not be like most of S/K story's those get on my nerves, she will in the end most likely be with Sesshomaru but not one of those she fell in love stories, or she may not even end up with him. Sorry about the mistakes to every one I can't spell and then this program I type on sucks oh well. Oh and the end oh the last chapter she did leave the tetsusaiga don't worry I've already planned on what to do with that.

froggiesrcool- how could kagome touch the tetsusaiga? it regects all full deamons, and

a human can't use it, so it can only be kept by a hanyou. and it's the

tetsusaiga, not the tetsiaga, at least in the manga. well I loved ur

fic! update soon! I hope u give us an explination on why kag a demon? or

is it one of those things u just want to write a fic about wirhout

knowing how it happened? just curious. what does sessh want? where's rin

and jaken?(sp?) I know rin is still with sessh, cause you said so. is

tanrei gonna become a main charactor? she is an AC right! I think she's

cool:D '.' O.O . &.& x.x ) ( -.- sorry, I like smilys! ja

ne, yojin!

Okay just so everyone knows, in the anime I think not absolutely sure but if the demon is kind to humans the can hold it but that's just a guess really, also Arashi-Ame was once human so the Tetsusaiga can recognize the once human blood that's how I'm going to explain it for now it may change so yea. Sorry about the spelling it gets spelled so many ways. Tanrei will not be a main character just one that pops up every so often. Rin is still with Sesshomaru, she was just with Jaken so ya' know.

Darkened-Soul-of-Solitude-You never saw the end of the InuYasha series did you? Well this is really good. and if you're American you could get the end of the series in Japanese with English subtitles. Anyway cool fic.

The series has ended (crying) I can believe it! Grr

well thanks for the review

Thank you to all of you that also updated it is very much appreciated

lynnie1-23

beautifulsilentdeath

DarkWolfYoukai-and-Blood Demon

sesshoukagome4ever

Naishu

ashley

Netealia Lane Foxwood

Kyoko super girl

ashley41791

sheenachi

Elf Pearl

Please Review, Thank You


	3. Meeting once again

1 Chapter Three: Year of The After Math

The day was nice to the some who would classify it as that. The sun shining bright over head its rays glowing, while it was also giving off a good amount of heat. There was a soft breeze that crept by every once in a while, causing the trees to sway gently, causing a sea of green leaf's.

A young female dog wolf demon lay lazily on a soft patch of green grass, pale yellow and white daisies' dotted the vast area that lay around her. Pink eyes hinted with contentment, as she lay on her stomach, twirling a deep red flower dumbly between her index finger and thumb.

A soft breeze swept through the clearing, ruffling the grass and tree branches. Pulling silky white and pink hair along with it also. The breeze slowly stopped, and the girl's hair floated down onto her back and the area that surrounded her. With a delicate hand she placed her white and pink hair behind her left shoulder.

She looked to be about the age of fifteen, and a mature fifteen at that. Her long pink and white hair hung loosely over her left shoulder now. Her pink eyes held wisdom that most would never know of, that of what was truly painful in life. Some would say that they knew what pain was but the didn't only few of those truly did while others clung to a carefree life.

A set of miko garbs covered her pale and thin body, so that a sudden movement could be made easy at any time and keep warm on the cool summer nights. The color of it was a pale pink, not common. She just sat there playing with the flower, her feet gently kicking at the air while she lay on her stomach.

"You know what Yuki? If you keep laying around all the time we will never be able to find all of those jewel shards. And then you wont be able to ever find a mate." A female wolf demon in a black demon slayer's outfit, with blue and red armor, joked with the female demon obviously called Yuki while leaning against a cherry tree.

"Tanrei you make that sound like a bad thing, come on. No mate ever and all the freedom that you want! That is the life to live." Yuki laughed out as she turned over to her stomach and sat up, effectively dogging that rock that was thrown at her. "Ha missed me."

"Do you really want me to hit you cause I have no problem with that." The female wolf tossed up another small rock and caught it in one clawed hand. A smirk graced her pale face as she tossed another rock at Yuki.

"That isn't fucking funny, ya' could of killed me!." Yuki screamed and she finished a sloppy shoulder roll and stood up.( A/n okay a shoulder roll is a dance move in which you move from a sitting position and flip over your shoulder landing on your stomach just so all you know) Standing up she brushed the few pieces of grass that clung to her form, and glared at Tanrei.

"Right." Tanrei winked and laughed lightly a the young demon that stood in front of her glaring. "Well come on. I think Ame is 'bout ready to get going, and look for those damned shards again." the female wolf demon sighed then began to walk at a slow pace out of the clearing, and back to the camp that had been set up early that morning.

Yuki just followed the same suit, stretching her long arms after laying on the ground for an hour or so. _' I swear those stupid shards are going to kill Ame, if it wasn't for that stupid priestess, Kousetsu we would not be in this mess once again! If I find her I _will_ kill her for this Ame does not need this she needs, she needs to chill out for a while, the incident only happened with that Naraku follower only nine months ago and then the thing with that demon lord a year ago, what was his name? Sesshoumaru?' _After a few moments she arrived at the clearing, where they had stayed, and there stood Ame looking impatient.

"Took ya' long enough Yuki. Lets get going, the sooner we get this over the sooner we get back to a normal life." Ame could not believe what she had just said, that she wanted to get to a normal life! She was actually happy that the jewel was once again broken, it gave her something to do. Ame was one of those people that _could not and would not_ stay in one place for a long time.

"Hey I can't help it Ame, being slow is my thing." Yuki laughed out loud and gave a weak smile, true she was a very lazy demon, but that was her style it worked well for her and she liked it. With a nod she grabbed a pink and white coat, and a pink bag that had some clothing in it.

"You should change into your slaying outfit, cause I can sense some shards that are close by and a strong demon has hold of them." Ame pulled back a long black trench coat that she was wearing, revealing a black and silver slayer outfit. As she expertly pulled her long silver, black hair onto a high ponytail, wrapping around the base area with a long black silk ribbon.

"The only reason the demon is strong is _because _of those damn shards. If it weren't for them, it would probably be weaker that hell." Yuki replied snidely as her back was turned to Ame while she was putting on the pink and white slayer uniform, despite the fact that it was leather it was very comfortable

"No this demon has not used the shards since they are pure. And this demon is already strong. So we are going to have one hell of a fight with this demon, so you need to be prepared for whatever it is going to be able to dish out okay?"

"Yes." both Yuki and Tanrei said in unison, as Yuki tied a black coat over her slayer uniform.

"Are you ready yet Yuki we need to get going. Do you know if anyone else is traveling with demon?" Ame was very calm, and quit casual. She just stood there combing throw her hair with thin fingers, idly watching the group.

The young wolf/dog placed a nose in the air, giving the air a good sniff or two. "There is a child age from twelve to fifteen, an imp that is not that old, then a dragon of unknown type." The girl spoke as if she was some type of modern age computer that was giving data, her voice mono-toned not loud yet not quiet.Her eye's glazed over slightly.

"Thank you Yuki that will be all for now. Well lets get going I want to get to a village soon before dawn falls upon us once again."Ame turned and walked off head held high raven and silver hair swaying in the breeze, as Yuki's eyes returned to there normal look..

Yuki and Tanrei stood back they were not sure if it was such a good idea to go."Do you think this is such a good idea Tanrei, she maybe strong but this aura I can feel, it is very strong it's ability's unsurpassed, Ame would not be able to fight for long against this force. This aura would be able to over take her in mere hours, but knowing Ame she will fight to the death before even thinking of giving up."Yuki spoke intelligently and calmly for her age.

"Yes she would so we must go to ensure that she does not do such a foolish thing." Tanrei's blue and red eyes darkened, she did know of the things her friend would do to prove that she was not weak.

Ame was far ahead by the time Tanrei and Yuki began following. Her oversized cape was flowing in the wind behind her, reveling her slender and curvy form. A form that wars would be caused over. She was small and firm in the right places and larger in others. It was ironic most with a body like hers would not even think of going out and fighting, but that is what she lived for in her life.

Ame chuckled lightly inside of her head _'And to think that years ago I could not even protect myself one bit. I had to let a half breed do that for me. Look at the difference in me now. Now I protect myself and no one else.' _Once again Ame chuckled lightly inside her head looking back upon the days of when she was very naive thinking everyone liked her _'I was truly pathetic then, but now I am not' _

With a sudden jolt Ame was knocked onto the ground, the precious air in her lungs knocked out, causing her to gasp in an attempt to once again fill her lungs. A ear shattering crack soon permeated the noon time air, it echoing across the vast expanse of land, followed by a sharp pain that coursed through Ame's thin body.

Another larger and heavier form stood over her pressing it hands on her shoulders, all its weight concentrated on keeping her were she was. Trying to sit up on an arm Ame got a glimpse of silver hair and her face paled. Once the pain became unbearable she dropped back onto the ground, face laying on the moist dirt and eyes closed slightly.

"When I get up, you are not to run, you got that." A male voice floated to Ame's ears. It screamed power and authority.

"And who are you to tell this Ame what to do demon, I do not listen to no one." despite the pain Ame's voice was full of confidence and lance with defiance. A chill ran though her spine when she the voice's hand ran down the nape of her neck, while another went to the back of her thigh giving off a small amount of pressure. "Get off of me." she ground out one hand clenched.

As if the silver haired form cared he got off and got up pulling her form with him by the waist up to her feet. " Then I guess I will not allow you to get free. Oh and that fracture has a spell put upon it, that is why it hurt so much it will not allow you to use you purification powers for a while." the male said casually holding Ame closer to him relishing her pure scent. Ame fought against his restraint growling deep within her chest "Hush my little Dog Demon Kagome there is nothing that you need to fear."

"Why did you think I would fear the likes of you." Ame turned around in Sesshoumaru's arms and spit into his face. Her face was impacive yet her yes held and unbrightled anger and fury. With the arm that was uninjured went to grab the hilt of the tetsiaga reading herself for battle, feet planted in battle stance. Then with a flick of her injured arm the cape dropped off of her form showing her figure in the demon slayer outfit.

"You think you can fight me with a broken arm, that is a very stupid thing to do." Sesshoumaru stated not caring to move into a battle stance or get his sword ready. He just looked at the female causally and raked a clawed hand threw his long silver hair. His golden eyes never wavered during this time they stayed intently on the female dog demon.

"I don't really give a flying fuck what you say, I would rather fight you than do what ever you think and want me to do, I ain't no whore that'll give some guy sometin sometin when he asks for it, I jus' ain't like that, and I neva' will be." Ame started out using more proper language then began to use slanging in the statement. Using the broken arm once again she flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder ignoring the pain that shot through it.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm that was halfway through her hair, Ame's eye's widened in pain, so much that she let go of the tetsiaga and grasped onto Sesshoumaru's hand. "Are you so stupid to use an arm that is already broken!" Sesshoumaru said looking outraged his eyes dotted with red speckles like an robins egg.

Ame's face was about to give away in pain when Sesshoumaru let go and grabbed onto the good arm and pulled her to him once again. "What is that you so desperately want you had to come here and break my arm?" Ame's said harshly to the male dog demon while struggling in his tightly enclosed arms.

"You. That is what I want, I want you to be by my side for the rest of our long life's, that is why I came here. To take you back to where you belong." Sesshoumaru said huskily sending shivers down the female's back, causing her to arch her back up into his chest.

"No." Ame said defiantly while still trying to get out of Sesshoumaru's vice like grip.

"I was not asking you what you wanted to do you have no choice in it."

"If this is my life then it is my choice wether I _want_ to be with you or not... and my choice on that is not. I have a duty in which I must fulfill before anything else is to happen with me." was the response that came once she got out of his grip and had crossed her muscle filled arms over her chest.

"The choice was made for you many years ago it was only now that I was once again able to track you down, cause of that little meeting we had last time. And it is your duty, now to become my mate, bare our pups, and to take care of Rin till she grows up. You will no longer have to make deadly choices or worry about fighting."Sesshoumaru advanced a step towards Ame who took one back looking back, making sure that she was not to back up against a tree causing escape routes to be blocked off.

"Who made that choice for me. Huh? Obviously it was not me cause I am not stupid or lowly to do that... and for your information I have no interest in raising children any longer, that was something of my youth, something I longer wish for them. Also so you know I like to fight it's fun to be able to the draw blood from a dying opponent, it gives me a great rush."

"It no longer matters _Kagome_, you are mine and that will remain, no matter how much you try to deny it, fight it or argue with it. You _are_ mine and I am willing to kill every male you come in contact with till you get it threw your head." Sesshoumaru spoke his chosen words carefully to the young demoness who stood determined in front of him, black and silver eyes burning with an internal flame.

"My name is not Kagome."

"Yes it is my precious little Dog Demon Kagome, that is what your name was when you traveled with my half brother Inuyasha, that was the name of the girl that planned to fight Naraku that was the name of the girl I was to mate with, that was the girl that _killed_ Naraku. And you are that girl!"

"I _was _that girl once upon a time but now I am not. That girl died, she died when she killed Naraku, that girl died when Inuyasha told her to leave. So get this through your egotistical shithead of a brain _Kagome_ _is dead!_ And this infatuation that you had with that girl dies here and now. So get this through your brain I am_ not_ Kagome. She was human and what do you see before you now? A demon not a human." Ame was on the verge of screaming at the demon that stood afront of her, but her voice stayed calm and collected but held an icy edge to it that could make even hell freeze over.

"You may lie to yourself as much as you want but you are not permitted to lie to this Sesshoumaru under no circumstances, it is unacceptable and will bring grave consequence's. now come and we will go home and get you situated there." Sesshoumaru made a tentative step towards Ame in attempt to close in on her. Without a second thought Sesshoumaru grabbed Ame's pale slender wrist and pulled her into a searing, passionate kiss.

Ame's mind way racing, this was so different to her she didn't kiss demons just seduce them and then kill them and it was Tanrei that tended to kiss a male if it called for that. Her lip felt as if they were on fire his touch sending lightning bolts throw her now flushed body. These feelings were so new and unwanted. When Sesshoumaru picked her legs up to straddle him she let out a gasp. Sesshoumaru had taken this as an invitation into her unexplored mouth, tasting every inch of her that he could get his tounge on.

Finally after what seemed to like forever, Sesshoumaru released Ame's mouth from his abusive hold and let her get some of the much needed air. He watched as her flushed pale pink lips gasped for air, along with her chest slowly rising and falling, its rhythm steady. Ame looked up into his eyes with this fear that had never been seen there before, but was now instilled there, blazing like a bon fire.

"Don't ever. _Ever_! Touch me like that again! Stay away from me. Forever!" Ame screeched, face still flustered from the unwanted contact her eyes were large with fear because for some fleeting moments she had wanted nothing other than to be there with Sesshoumaru, by his side forever. But that was not here she would not do that she was a free spirit like the wind someone who could not be tamed, and that is what men wanted there females to be, tame.

"No. I will not allow you to run free any longer. You know that you felt right in my arms my lips on yours."

"No it didn't it was wrong just as this is, I'm not that kind of girl. It's just not me so go away! I don't want to see your face any longer now take your leave." Ame stated fiercely once again slipping on her cold demeanor and regaining control of her wide flowing emotions.

"What kind of girl are you then."

"I am a girl that does not need to be protected from the hurts of life I am someone who can defend myself, and will do so until my death, I protect those who need it and kill those who in turn cross my path while trying to do so. That is who I am." Ame said with defiance clear in her voice.

"I am sick of your attitude miko you will be quiet until we return to our, your new home." Sesshoumaru said as he slammed Ame up against a large cherry blossom tree, shaking off a large amount of flower buds.

"And what if I am to refuse what you say." Ame stated a refusal more than she asked while she looked into his eyes her silver eyes looked like a steal gray now, she was not planning to give in easily.

Sesshoumaru pushed Ame against a large cherry tree, placing his arms across her chest ensuring that she would not escape leaning up to her ear he whispered, "not only will I force you too, I will kill your dogs Raikou, Hekireki. And your two friends Tanrei and Yuki. Then after that I will punish you until you submit to me." His hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

Ame's eyes widened only a small fraction in fear, fearful for her friends safety that is. Her breath hitched as she looked at him, "Okay I'll come... but only if you promise not to hurt one hair on their heads," her voice quiet, her longer silver bangs covered her eyes, as she looked at the ground. She was ashamed of herself, others were not supposed to matter to her.

"Only if you will behave."

"Never." Ame said quietly as she gave a hard look at him

Hello people I did not stop writing, I bet most of you thought that I might have. I am so sorry for the shortness. I just did not know what else to do after this...I still don't know, I am thinking that I'll write one or two more chapters in the feudal era then the rest in the era were Kagome came from, the two thousands or our era... I don't know if you have ideas please do say something. Oh yes I want to let you know that I maybe re-rating this to mature, once again let me know what you think, this story is for you readers. So please review even if you have once just to let me know that you want me to update.

Thank you your authoress Liz

And to those who reviewed:

sheenachi

Inuyasha'sMYlover

kitsune'sangelofflames

ashley41791

Kagamoesiun

Deiety of sorow

celestialprincessofblood

Thank you all for your reviews if you have questions review again cause I didn't reply to any sorry. I am just having a bad, bad day.


	4. Short Ch 4

1 Chapter four: Captured Soul

Kagome sat quietly against a large rooms wall her small hands grasping a black leather collar, attached to a heavy silver chair with a post that was hammered into the ground, clawing at the material harshly. Her silver eyes were wide and defiant every so often they would glance to a large, heavy oak door then to a window that was across from it looking for a way to escape.

She sat there for hours not a single word was uttered from her pale pink lips. Her hands fisted on the collar it deflected all her miko powers and was string enough that she was unable to use her long sharp finger nails on it.

A loud creak alerted her that someone else was had just arrived in the room and moments after a commanding voice made its presence known "No matter how hard you try you cant get free, that is made form the hide of the priestess sealer and a spell is engraved on it to hold you spiritual and demonic powers. It's no use trying" the owner of the voice walked up to her then nelt down one of his large, pale hand grasped the black leather collar ruffly when her hands did not removed them selves from the leather.

The female gasped the air leaving her lungs eyes widened and she growled at him "Sesshoumaru leave me be I will never give in to you, so why try" she hissed attempting to bite his hand but he moved it away just in time before grasping her jaw tightly.

"My dear Dog Demon Kagome I do not want to hurt you but if you keep this up, you will get hurt" Sesshoumaru cooed gently to her giving a gentle kiss on her soft pale forehead, and running a hand threw her long silver and black hair de-tangling it

Kagome smacked away his hand angrily glaring at him "Don't ever touch me again you pig" she spat at him moving further into her corner, glaring at him threw silver eyes


End file.
